Classic Romance
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Tak mencintai pria itu, membuat Kazuha kabur dari Pernikahannya bersama Heiji. Mereka tinggal di daerah baru, hidup tenang disana. Tapi hanya untuk beberapa saat, sampai saat pria itu mengambil cara licik untuk mendapatkan Kazuha kembali. Temukan perjuangan Cinta KazuxHeiji disini, dengan bantuan Shinichi dan Ran.
1. Chapter 1

~Classic Romance~

Part 1/2

.

.

"Heiji-kun,"

"Ng?" pria berkulit hitam itu mengangkat kepalanya sembari memasang tali sepatunya.

"Kenapa tidak mau pergi denganku?" seuntai kata dari gadis manis berambut ekor kuda itu membuat pria bernama heiji tersebut menghela nafas dan menarik gadis itu ke pangkuannya.

"Ah Kazuha, aku kan ada janji dengan temanku."

"Tapi,"

Kring kring kring

"Moshi-moshi? Hmm, oke oke, aku segera kesana."

Gadis itu hanya terdiam cemberut menatap punggung pria yang disayanginya itu sedang telponan dengan seseorang diseberang sana. Beberapa saat kemudian pria itu menutup ponselnya dan berbalik menatap gadis yang cemberut di belakangnya itu.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, ayo jangan cemberut lagi. Smile~ Bye Bye~" dengan semangat pria itu mencubit pipi gadis itu dan berlalu meninggalkannya tergesa-gesa.

"HEIJI!"

BLAM

Percuma.

Percuma saja Kazuha, anak Direktur perusahaan terkenal se-Jepang itu berteriak, karena sosok pria bernama Heiji itu sudah menghilang dari balik pintu.

Heiji hanya bisa terdiam dalam kekesalan.

_"Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini kenapa kau begitu jauh. Aku, aku tidak bisa menjangkaumu."_

.

.

"HEIJI!" sebuah suara mengagetkan pria yang sedang melamun di meja Cafe itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menatap lesu gadis berambut panjang yang kini beralih duduk di hadapannya.

"Kenapa memanggilku kesini? Aku baru saja habis latihan~" omel gadis itu menguap kecil.

"Temani aku sebentar. Aku bosan sendiri disini."

"Lagian siapa suruh kau pergi ke tempat ini? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering meninggalkan Kazuha sendirian? Dia pasti akan sangat canggung sekali tinggal sendirian di tempat ini."

"Ran! Aku memintamu kesini bukan untuk mengomel, tapi bantu aku." Heiji sedikit berteriak sehingga membuat gadis yang merupakan waitress di Cafe itu terdiam kaget.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau ada masalah cerita saja padaku." Ran menatap Heiji dalam. Pria itu hanya membuang muka dan menyipitkan matanya seolah tampak sedang berpikir.

"Hei,"Ran dengan lembut meraih tangan Heiji dan menggenggamnya dengan hangat. Pria itu sedikit kaget menatap Ran canggung. Ran hanya tersenyum.

"Ayolah, cerita padaku."

Heiji terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin Kazuha kembali ke keluarganya."

"Apa?" ucapan Ran barusan benar-benar membuat Ran speechless. Tak tahu ekspresi apa yang hendak ditunjukkannya, karena ini merupakan kabar yang sangat baik dan buruk untuknya. Sisi buruknya Kazuha akan sedih dengan ini, tapi sisi baiknya ini pertanda bahwa Ran bisa memasuki kehidupan Heiji lagi. Menjadi kekasih hati pria itu sesuai harapannya selama ini.

"Heiji-kun," Ran kembali menggenggam erat tangan Heiji membuat pria itu menatap gadis itu dalam.

"Lakukan apa yang menurutmu terbaik. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

Heiji tersenyum. Ia mengangguk. Tapi walau wajahnya tersenyum, dari lubuk hati terdalam ia menangis.

Tidak.

Tidak hanya itu yang dikhawatirkan Heiji saat ini. Tapi Sahabatnya, sahabat sejak kecilnya yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan berbahaya. Membuat dirinya harus memilih 2 pilihan tersulit dihidupnya.

Sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara kandung atau Wanita yang dicintainya.

"Ran, aku ingin kau membantuku." Heiji memecah sunyi. Ran mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria itu heran.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

CIIITT

Kazuha menghentikan sepedanya di depan sebuah Cafe yang sering dikunjunginya bersama Heiji. Awalnya ia tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk ke Cafe itu, tapi sesuatu menghentikannya. Dari luar jendela Cafe, ia dapat melihat jelas sosok Heiji yang sedang berbincang dengan Ran, teman lama Heiji yang mana juga merupakan sahabat Kazuha. Dan yang jadi masalahnya adalah Ran tampak menggenggam tangan Heiji dengan hangatnya sembari saling menatap satu sama lain dalam.

Seketika Kazuha merasakan pedih di dadanya.

_"Jadi ini alasanmu selama ini menolak ajakanku?"_ Tanpa terasa air mata Kazuha berlinang, ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Cafe itu.

.

.

PRANG

"ARGH!" benturan keras terdengar dari sebuah ruangan yang sangat sepi.

Gelap.

Bau.

Kotor.

Bercak darah yang sudah mengering menyebar di sekeliling. Suara rantai yang membelenggu seorang pria berdencingan menimbulkan suara-suara berisik.

"DIAM!" teriak seorang pria bertubuh atletik menonjok perut pria yang tengah diikat rantai dan digantung di tengah ruangan itu.

"Urgh!" Pria itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan semakin melemah. Darah di pelipis membuat pandangannya kabur, ingin rasanya ia mengakhiri hidupnya dari pada terus disiksa seperti itu, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Mereka, terus memantaunya.

"Bos, dia masih belum mau mengaku!" Lapor seseorang kepada pria bertubuh tinggi dan memakai Jas hitam yang sedang duduk di sofa besar ruangan itu memantau perkembangan tawanannya tersebut.

Pria itu hanya diam dan menatap korban kekejamannya itu dengan pandangan murka.

"Tuan muda, sepertinya dia tidak akan pernah mengaku. Bagaimana kalau kita lepaskan sa.."

"TIDAK!" teriak pria bernama Bourbon itu marah memotong ucapan pria paruh baya yang merupakan anak buahnya itu.

"Kakek tua Toyama itu, beraninya merahasiakan dari ku kalau putrinya menjalin cinta dengan pria lain. Pokoknya sampai kapanpun aku akan terus mencari gadis itu! Harusnya si tua bangka itu juga harus bertanggung jawab atas kegagalan penikahan kami, tapi untung saja aku masih berbaik hati mengingat dia adalah calon mertuaku."

Anak buah pria itu hanya terdiam menunduk.

"Air.." terdengar desis kehausan dari sosok pria yang tengah digantung itu.

Bourbon bangkit dari sofanya dan menghampiri pria itu. Ia menarik dagu pria itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana Shinichi? Kau masih mau bersikeras menyembunyikan keadaan mereka? Kau hanya akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Lebih baik kau beritahukan padaku dimana dia berada."

"..Air.." tapi pria bernama Shinichi itu tidak mengacuhkan Bourbon. Bourbon yang kesal memanggil anak buahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Anak buahnya mengangguk dan berlalu ke suatu tempat. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dan menyerahkan sebotol minuman berwarna bening kekuning-kuningan. Bourbon mengambil botol itu dan menyuapkannya pada Shinichi yang tak berdaya.

"Minum ini! Minuum!" teriak Bourbon memaksa Shinichi untuk minum, tapi Shinichi menolak dan meludahkan minuman itu lagi.

"PHUAHAHHAA! Memangnya enak air seni ku itu?" ujar anak buah Bourbon tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bourbon ikut tertawa.

"Dasar Bodoh! Mati saja kau!" Bourbon melepas dagu Shinichi kasar dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Shinichi hanya tertunduk tak bertenaga.

"Heiji.." lirihnya pilu.

.

.

KREK

Heiji masuk ke rumah dengan hati-hati. Hari sudah larut malam, ia takut membangunkan kekasih hatinya yang pasti sudah tertidur saat ini. Ia melangkah ke sofa, dan benar saja tampak Kazuha tengah tertidur disana menunggunya pulang. Heiji tampak kasihan dan menghampiri Kazuha. Ia membelai wajah Kazuha lembut dan menata poni gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kazuha, Aishiteru."

Merasa Kazuha pasti tidak nyaman tidur di sofa, Heiji pun mengangkat tubuh Kazuha dan memindahkannya ke kamar. Heiji menaruh tubuh Kazuha pelan agar tidak membangunkannya ke kasur. Kemudian ia berlalu untuk menuju ke kamarnya sendiri, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahannya. Heiji terdiam dan menoleh ke tangannya.

"Jangan pergi." desis Kazuha hendak terisak.

Heiji yang kaget melihat ekspresi Kazuha langsung duduk di kasur dan menatap gadis itu intens sembari membelai wajahnya lembut.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kazuha hanya diam tidak menjawab. Tibia-tiba ia mengecup bibir Heiji dan memeluk pria itu dengan hangat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Berjanjilah untuk tetap bersamaku." Kazuha pun tak dapat membendung air matanya dan menangis di bahu Heiji. Heiji hanya terdiam speechless.

Kenapa, kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu berbicara seperti itu?

Heiji berusaha tersenyum. Ia melepas pelukan gadis itu dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu, baka! Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Kazuha hanya terdiam menatap Heiji. Ia pun mulai menghentikan air matanya dan ikut tersenyum walaupun terlihat dipaksakan.

"Janji?"

Heiji terdiam sejenak, tapi ia pun mengangguk dan menjabat kelingking Kazuha menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar akan menjaga janjinya. Kazuha pun tersenyum dan memeluk Heiji erat. Heiji hanya terdiam.

Terdiam begitu ia kembali mengingat kembali kejadian minggu lalu.

[FLASHBACK]

Malam itu Heiji pergi ke Club tempat dimana ia bekerja. Memang beginilah hidupnya, disaat semua orang memilih untuk tertidur di larut malam, ia malah pergi bekerja sebagai seorang DJ dan Penyanyi di Club milik nya sendiri. Karirnya lumayan bersinar, dan selain mewujudkan hoby nya, Heiji pun juga dapat memperoleh uang dari aksi nya di tengah malam itu.

"Woah, itu kan Pengusaha muda yang berbakat itu."

"Iya, itu kan Bourbon, ganteng sekali~"

Baru saja sampai di ruang Prepare Club nya, Heiji disambut oleh histeria teman-temannya yang tampak kagum melihat berita di Televisi Flat yang digantung di dinding.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Heiji geli.

"Lihat itu, itu kan Bourbon yang tampan itu. Katanya dia akan mengumumkan sebuah berita."

Heiji spontan terdiam mengamati layar Televisi itu. Ia terpana menatap sosok wajah yang dikenalnya itu sedang mengumumkan sesuatu.

_"Tunanganku, Toyama Kazuha *Foto Kazuha ditampilkan di layar* dibawa kabur seorang pria tidak bertanggung jawab. Siapapun yang menemukannya, beri tahu aku. Aku akan memberi hadiah untuk kalian. Dan kau yang menculik kekasihku, jika kau melihat berita ini lihat emailmu. Aku mengirim sesuatu untukmu."_

"Woah~ Jadi dia kehilangan tunangannya. Sayang sekali~"

"Aku pikir dia masih akan terus single. Beruntung sekali tunangannya."

"Licik sekali pria yang membawa kabur tunangannya, siapa dia?"

Heiji mengepal erat tangannya saat teman-temannya membicarakan berita barusan. Teman-teman Club Heiji memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kazuha, karena Heiji tidak pernah membolehkan Kazuha pergi ke tempat kerjanya yang terkenal keras itu.

Teringat akan email tadi, Heiji pun segera membuka emailnya dari Handphone. Dan benar saja, terdapat sebuah email dari Chansung disana.

_-Aku sudah menawan temanmu. Kau mau pergi kemana lagi? Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu selama kau membawa Kazuha. Kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan pada temanmu? Lebih baik melepaskan Kazuha dan semua akan kembali tenang. Ku tunggu kedatanganmu minggu besok, dihari yang sama dan waktu yang sama di gedung tempat pernikahanku dan Kazuha dulu. Kau tidak datang, aku akan membunuhnya-_

Heiji terdiam.

Dahinya dipenuhi keringat dan matanya terbuka lebar.

_"Shinichi?"_

[END FLASHBACK]

.

.

Malam itu Heiji bangun dari tidurnya. Hari ini adalah hari penentuan baginya. Pilihan sulit itu pun harus dilakukan sekarang, karena besok takdir akan menentukan semuanya. Yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya, Heiji pun memulai aktingnya.

Heiji mengintip Kazuha yang baru saja berbaring di kasurnya hendak tidur. Memastikan gadis itu belum tidur, Heiji berbicara lewat telepon di pintu kamar Kazuha dengan suara keras.

"Moshi-moshi? Ran? Ya, Kazuha sudah tertidur, ayo bertemu di tempat biasa."

Kazuha yang tampak mendengar pembicaraan Heiji sontak kaget dan speechless. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya hendak menegur Heiji.

BLAM

Tapi ia terlambat menghentikan pria itu yang sudah berlalu dengan motornya. Kazuha hanya terdiam speechless. Ia mendapati sebuah surat kecil yang terjatuh di dekat pintu. Sepertinya Heiji tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kertas itu.

-Hotel Warrior Kamar 33-

Sontak jantung Kazuha berdetak kencang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Terlebih saat mengingat nama 'Ran" yang diucapkan Heiji tadi, membuat batinnya benar-benar pedih.

"Heiji-kun?" Kazuha dengan air mata berlinang terisak. Pikiran-pikiran buruk melayang-layang di kepalanya.

Namun tidak mau diam begitu saja, Kazuha pun bangkit dan bersiap-siap ke alamat Hotel tersebut.

Kazuha dengan motornya sampai di hotel tersebut. Ia menaruh motornya dan langsung berlari ke dalam hotel. Kazuha menuju meja Resepsionis dan disambut oleh sang Resepsionis.

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Saya mau tanya, apakah ada pengunjung yang bernama Hattori Heiji check in di hotel ini?"

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Resepsionis itu tersenyum dan mencarikan nama yang disebut Kazuha.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

"Maaf nona, iya ada nama pengunjung Tuan Hattori Heiji yang check in hari ini di Lantai 5 kamar 33."

DEG

Spontan Kazuha merasa tubuhnya membeku. Ia tak dapat bergerak.

"Heiji," Kazuha pun menangis. Sehingga membuat sang Resepsionis kaget dan khawatir.

"Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kazuha hanya mengangguk dan berlari ke Lantai 5.

"Heiji!" Kazuha terus menangis dan mencari kamar nomor 33. Dan benar saja, dari koridor itu ia melihat Heiji dan Ran kebetulan mau masuk ke kamar 33 itu. Kazuha langsung terdiam. Lututnya terasa lemah dan ia pun terduduk.

BRUK

"Ternyata benar." batin Kazuha memandang kosong Heiji dan Ran yang masuk sambil tertawa ke dalam kamar.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

~Classic Romance~

Part 2/2

END

.

.

Terdiam.  
Melotot.  
Shock.  
Begitulah yang dialami Kazuha seketika ia melihat pria yang sangat dicintainya kini tengah bermesraan dengan gadis lain dan masuk ke dalam kamar Hotel berduaan saja.  
"Heiji," Entah kenapa lidahnya kelu tak mampu memanggil nama pria itu.

Ia hanya bisa terdiam, menangis.  
Kazuha meraih ponselnya di dalam tas, lalu menghubungi sebuah nama di kontaknya.

"_Heiji?"_

Kazuha mencoba menahan isak tangisnya.

"kau dimana?" Kazuha berusaha bertanya senatural mungkin.

"_Kau ini berisik sekali! Aku ini kerja, Kerja! Jangan menggangguku lagi! Dasar anak manja!"_

Tut Tut Tut

Panggilan Kazuha diputus begitu saja. Kazuha makin hancur dan remuk. Ia hanya berbalik badan dan pulang dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Di sepanjang jalan ia terus teringat akan kejadian itu. Ia menatap kosong jalanan di depan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan mengering diterpa angin malam dari atas motornya.  
_"Jadi selama ini cintamu padaku taksemanis ucapanmu."_ batin Kazuha menyesal telah mempercayai pria yangtelah membuatnya nekat meninggalkan ayah kandungnya sendiri itu, bahkan tunangan yang dipilihkan oleh ayahnya.  
Ciiittt  
Kazuha menghentikan motornya di halaman rumahnya.  
Bukan.  
Rumah peninggalan nenek Heiji yang sengaja mereka tempati untuk menghindari ayahnya dan Bourbon tepatnya.  
Memang, tempat mereka tinggal saat ini adalah kota kecil yang jarang didatangi masyarakat Ibukota. Makanya Kazuha dan Heiji melarikan diri ke tempat ituuntuk menghindari ayah dan tunangannya yang pasti akan mencarinya. Awalnya mereka berniat akan menikah di Kota kecil bernama 'Sanpan' itu, tapi sepertinya rencana hanya tinggal rencana. Semua palsu. Heiji, satu-satunya yang dipercayainya kini telah menghianatinya. Tiada alasan untuk tetap sakit hati yang akan dideritanya. Kazuha sudah mencoba sabar menahan perasaan gundah itu, dan kini memanglah tiba saatnya tuk pergi dari kehidupannya.  
KREK  
Kazuha membuka pintu rumah dan segera mengemasi pakaiannya. Ia memasukkan semuanya ke Koper dan menulis sesuatu sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.  
Di luar rumah, Kazuha mendongak mengamati rumah yang menyimpan kisah manisantaranya dan Heiji dalam waktu beberapa bulan ini. Air matanya terus mengering dihembus angin malam yang menusuk tulang. Dalam kepahitan iatersenyum, teringat janji palsu yang pernah mereka ukir di rumah yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Ini rumah baru kita."  
Heiji membuka pintu tua rumah berukuran 8x10 meter itu sambil tersenyum. Kazuha yang berdiri disamping Heiji tersenyum takjub mengamati seisi rumah. Katanya rumah itu adalah Rumah tua yang tak terawat, tapi ini semua berbanding terbalik seketika kau masuk dan berdiri di dalam rumah bergaya Eropa itu.  
Sederhana, tapi nyaman.  
Renda jendela yang berwarna putih nan dihembus angin taman membuat udara didalam rumah itu sejuk. Terlebih dengan bunga-bunga menthol yang terangkai disetiap sudut ruangan.  
"Sungguh rumah yang Asri sekali."  
Heiji tersenyum mendengar ucapan polos gadis berambut panjang yang sebenarnya adalah anak manja itu.  
"Rumah ini memang kecil, tapi disinilah aku dibesarkan. Dan aku ingin matipun disini, bersama orang yang kucintai." Heiji menatap gadis yang tak lain adalah Kazuha itu dengan intens. Kazuha tampak tersipu malu. Heiji mengacak-acak rambut Kazuha,  
"Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Membuatmu bahagia dan tak akan kubiarkan kaubersedih, tuan Putriku."  
Kazuha semakin tersipu malu dan tak kuasa terus menatap bola mata Heiji yang indah. Yang memperangkapnya diantara sepasang bola mata itu. Heiji meraih kedua tangan Kazuha dan mengecup tangan halus itu lembut. Kazuha tersenyum, lalu mereka pun berpelukan dengan hangat.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

.

.

Heiji hanya diam di atas sofa,sementara Ran tampak kesal dan bosan di atas kasur.

"_Huft, untuk apa terus diam di tempat seperti ini tanpa melakukansesuatu?"_ batin Ran kesal.

"Heiji!"

Heiji tersadar dari lamunannya danmenoleh ke arah Ran.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan? Kenapa kau ingin Kazuha melihat kita bersemesraan seperti ini? Apakau sudah bosan dengannya?" tanya Ran kesal.

Heiji hanya terdiam,

"Semua yang ku lakukan, adalah untuk kebaikan kami."

"Huh, kau itu tidak tahu mana yang terbaik! Hanya tuhan yang tahu, kau tak pantas memperlakukan wanita sesukamu. Kazuha pasti akan sangat sedih! Aku, aku walaupun menyukaimu tapi aku tidak mau dijadikan umpan begini saja!" tegas Ran.

"Diamlah! Ku rasa dia sudah pergi sekarang. Ayo keluar." Heiji bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ran memukul-mukul bantal dengan kesal.

"HUH! Aku akan menginap disini saja kalau begitu! Dasar!" pekik Ran tidak didengar Heiji.

Di lain sisi, Heiji melangkah dikoridor Hotel. Entah kenapa ia ingin mempercepat langkahnya dan segera mulai berlari kecil keluar Loby Hotel dan mengambil motornya. Lalu ia punmelajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia membuka pintu dan mencari sosok wanita yang selama ini selalu menantinya. Tapi ia yakin, tiada lagi wanita itu disisinya.

Dengan hati-hati Heiji masuk ke kamar Kazuha. Ia melihat lemari pakaian Kazuha yang sudah kosong. Entah kenapa iabersedih dan menyesal. Ingin sekali ia berteriak dan langsung mencari gadis itu keluar sebelum dia benar-benar kembali ke Kantou. Tapi memang inilah tujuannya, mengirim gadis itu pulang agar ia bisa menyelamatkan nyawa sahabatnya.

"Kazuha.." Heiji berdesis dan takmampu membendung air matanya. Ia pun berlutut dan menangisi kepergian gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

"Hah!"

Tiba-tiba Shinichi terbangun dari sadarnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia sempat pingsan setelah anak buah Bourbon mengintrogasinya dengan kekerasan. Baru saja ia memimpikan sosok Heiji yangmelambai ke arahnya. Seketika ia menjadi cemas dan takut.

"Heiji, apa yang kau lakukan?" batin Shinichi masih dengan tangan yang digantung dengan rantai. Ia sangat lelah dan kesakitan, tapi Bourbon memang tidak punya hati, terus saja menyiksanya dan seakan ingin membunuhnya. Pandangan mata Shinichi mulai berangsur-angsur pulih. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"...ssshhhh.."

Shinichi mendengar langkah kaki itusedang berbicara dan menghampirinya dari kegelapan.

"Kau pikir dia mencari gadis itu karena mencintainya?"

"Nah? Lalu?"

"Bos besar hanya ingin menjadikangadis itu istrinya untuk menguasai perusahaan ayah gadis itu. Kau kan tahu kalau si Toyama itu saingan berat Bos. Bos itu ingin menjadi Pengusaha Terkaya nomor 1, makanya dia harus mengalahkan Toyama dengan cara menikahi putri pria itu agar nantinya hartanya bertambah dan menjadi yang nomor 1."

"Gila! Bisa naik nih gaji kita."

"Ya begitulah! Bos juga pasti akan menyiksa gadis itu nanti karena telah berani mempermalukannya denganmenggagalkan pernikahan mereka dulu."

"Wah, pasti menyenangkan sekali."

KREEKK

Samar-samar Shinichi dapat melihat dua anak buah Bourbon membuka pintu ruangan tempat ia disekap. Kedua pria itumasuk dan membuka rantai Shinichi.

"Hei busuk! Kau sudah dibebaskan. Berterimakasihlah pada temanmu yang sok setia itu."

DEG

Shinichi terdiam speechless.

"Temanku?" desis Shinichi saat iaditurunkan dari belenggu rantai yang tergantung itu.

"Sudah! Jangan banyak omong! Ayo keluar!" kedua anak buah Bourbon membopong tubuh Shinichi yang lemah ke luarruangan itu.

"_Heiji, apa yang kau lakukan!"_ batin Shinichi menangis di sanubarinya.

.

.

"Ayah."

Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar memanggil pria bertubuh tinggi yang sedang menatap keluar jendela rumahnya yang mewah. Pria yang akrab dipanggil Tuan Toyama itu berbalik. Tampaklah sosok Putrinya yang cantik jelita tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah yang muram.

"Kazuha?" Toyama tampak _unbelievable_ dan langsung menghampiri putri nya itu.

"Akhirnya kau pulang putriku. Aku tahu kau akan pulang secepatnya." Toyama tersenyum bahagia sampai meneteskan airmata dan memeluk Kazuha lembut. Kazuha hanya diam tidak membalas pelukan ayahnya. Ia hanya menangis, kerinduan terhadap ayahnya memang menyiksanya, tapi kerinduan akan pria yang dicintainya itu lebih besar. Padahal baru saja kemarin ia berpisah dengan pria itu, tapi sanubarinya terus bersedih dan terasa ia telah kehilangan sebagian jiwanya.

"Kazuha! Ayo cepat bersihkan badanmu. Istirahatlah,kau pasti sangat capek." Toyama membawa Kazuha ke kamarnya untuk istirahat. Kazuha hanya menurut tidak menolak.

Di lain sisi.

Heiji berdiri menatap sebuahgedung pernikahan yang dulu pernah didatanginya. Gedung yang tinggi dan dipenuhi bebungaan. Sayang sekali ia ke tempat itu bukan untuk melihat ikatan suci sepasang kekasih, tetapi malah menjemput sahabatnya yang telah dijadikan tawanan. Dari pintu gedung itu keluarlah seseorang, seseorang yang sangat familiar bagi Heiji, Bourbon.

"Hello," Bourbon menyapa Heiji dengan senyuman liciknya.

Heiji hanya menghampiri pria itu dalam diam. Mereka pun berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Mana Shinichi?" tanya Heiji tegas.

Bourbon tersenyum licik. Ia menepuk tangannya dan menoleh ke belakang. Heiji pun menoleh ke arah penglihatan Bourbon, tampaklah dari gudang yang terletak di dekat gedung itu anak buah Bourbon keluar membawa seseorang. Seseorang yang penuh dengan luka dan terlihat lemah.

"SHINICHI!" teriak Heiji langsung berlari menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Ia meraih tubuh Shinichi dan memopong pria yang hendak terjatuh itu karena sudah lemes digantung berhari-hari.

"Kau Tidak punya Hati!" teriak Heiji kepada Bourbon yang tertawa licik.

"Sudahlah. Kau urus saja temanmu itu. Aku masih berbaik hati tidak membunuh temanmu itu. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku." ujar Bourbon menghampiri Heiji yang terduduk memangku tubuh Shinichi.

"BANGSAT KAU!" teriak Heiji marah.

GREB

Shinichi meraih tangan Heiji untuk meredakan amarah pria itu. Heiji yang menyadarinya pun terdiam menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, dengar ya. Aku sudah tahu kauakan datang, jadi aku sudah mempersiapkan acara pernikahanku dengan Kazuha disini tiga hari lagi. Karena kau telah menjaga Kazuha, maka aku ingin menghargaimudengan memperbolehkan kau untuk datang menjadi saksi pernikahan kami. Tapi dengar! Jika kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu lagi, aku tidak akan mengampunimu." Tegas Bourbon mengancam Heiji.

Heiji hanya menatap Bourbon tajam tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan pria itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan datang lagi ke kehidupan kalian." Heiji bangkit dan membopong tubuh Shinichi meninggalkan Bourbon yang terdiam menatap kepergian mereka.

"Rgh.. Heiji..." Shinichi berdesis disela-sela langkahnya yang berat.

"Sudahlah Shin, aku dan Kazuha memang tidak dilahirkan untuk bersama." ujar Heiji mengerti dengan maksud Shinichi. Shinichi hanya menunduk merasa bersalah.

"_Ini semua gara-gara aku."_ batin Shinichi sedih.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Toyama membawa Kazuha kehadapan Bourbon. Bourbon yang senang dengan kepulangan Kazuha langsung menyambut hangat gadis itu dan memeluknya.

"Akhirnya kau kembali tuan Putriku."

Kazuha hanya diam merasa risih dipeluk oleh pria setipe Bourbon.

"Nah, sepertinya persiapan kita berjalan dengan lancar mertua." ujar Bourbon kepada Toyama mengingatkan pernikahan dia dan putrinya itu. Toyama tersenyum mengangguk,

"Tentu saja."

"Nah Kazuha-chan, sebentar lagi kau benar-benar akan menjadi istriku." ucap Bourbon membelai wajah Kazuha lembut. Kazuha membuang muka.

"Kau belum resmi menjadi suamiku. Jangan pernah menyentuhku bareng sekalipun." Kazuha berlalu meninggalkan Bourbon dan ayahnya.

BLAM

Kazuha masuk ke kamar mandi dan menatapparas wajahnya di cermin.

"Heiji-kun.." batin Kazuha lagi-lagi menangis teringat sosok pria yang selalu memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya.

.

.

Heiji baru saja selesai memasaksaat Shinichi sudah bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah kuat berdiri?" tanya Heiji membuka celemeknya dan menaruh makanan yang dimasaknya tadi ke atas meja makan.

"Sial. Aku dipermalukan di depanmu. Aku tidak akan memaafkan pria itu."

"Sudahlah Shin. Jangan berurusan lagi dengan pria licik seperti itu." Heiji mencoba santai seolah tidak tertekan oleh sikap Bourbon selama ini.

"Heiji," Shinichi memanggil nama pria itu tegas, sehingga membuat pria dengan tinggi hampir mencapai 180 Centimeter itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan terpana.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Masih ada waktu untuk membatalkan semuanya." Shinichi meyakinkan Heiji dengan pandangannya yang tajam.

Heiji hanya menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah Shin. Aku tidak maukehilangan kau lagi. Keluargaku saat ini hanya lah kau. Walaupun hanya sahabatku, tapi kau sudah ku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Lagian kau yang memperkenalkan aku dengan Kazuha. Ingat tidak saat kau mengundangku untuk datang kepesta pelangganmu yang sedang tunangan saat itu? Kau jadi DJ disana, kebetulan yang sedang betunangan waktu itu adalah Kazuha dan pria itu. Entah kenapa aku terpikat oleh kecantikan bidadari itu. Kami saling memperhatikan dari kejauhan dan menjalin hubungan tanpa sepengetahuan ayah maupun tunangannya. Awalnya aku yakin kalau ini semua tidak baik, tapi cinta mengalahkan teoriku. Aku terlanjur terlena dan kau lah yang menjadi korbannya. Maafkan aku." sesal Heiji menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

DUUG

Shinichi memukul kepala Heiji.

"BAKA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Heiji kesal memegangi kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Iapun juga sangat mencintaimu. Kau harus merebutnya kembali."

"Tidak! Tidak Shin! Aku tidak bisa. Kalau aku kembali bersama Kazuha maka orang-orang yang kucintai akan menghilang satu persatu. Lebih baik aku tidak mencintai dari pada hanya akan memberi luka kepada orang lain." ujar Heiji tertegun.

"HATTORI HEIJI! Apa kau mau Kazuha menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintainya?"

"Kau salah Shin, Bourbon sangat mencintai Kazuha makanya ia mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya dan memakai cara licik itu untuk merebutnya kembali."

"Bodoh! Bourbon menikahi Kazuha hanya untuk menambah harta kekayaannya dari ayah Kazuha dan menjadi orang nomor 1 di Asia. Ia tidak tulus mencintai Kazuha, bahkan ia berencana setelah menikah nantiakan memberikan pelajaran kepada Kazuha karena telah mempermalukannya dengan kegagalan pernikahan mereka yang dulu." terang Shinichi kesal.

"Apa?" Heiji speechless.

Ternyata apa yang dipirkannya selama ini berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan. Ia melepas Kazuha kepangkuan Bourbon adalah agar gadis itu bisa bahagia. Tapi kalau benar apa yang dikatakan Shinichi, ini sama saja dengan membiarkan orang yang dicintainya masuk kelubang buaya.

"Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan dia menyakiti wanitaku. Aku harus menemui Kazuha!" Heiji bangkit hendak mencari Kazuha, tapi Shinichi segera menahan tangannya.

"Dengar! Kalau kau pergi sendirian, kau akan kalah. Kita harus menyusun rencana yang licik juga untuk melawan orangyang licik." ucap Shinichi memendam sejumlah dendam terhadap Bourbon.

.

.

Sehari sebelum Pernikahan Kazuha.

Heiji dan Shinichi mengumpulkanteman-teman mereka semasa sekolah dulu. Mereka menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi dan mengajak kawan-kawan mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat beresiko.

Setelah semuanya menyetujuinya,merekapun langsung menjalankan rencana itu.

Sore itu Bourbon dengan dikawal oleh beberapa Bodyguard nya baru saja keluar dari Perusahaannya. Ia masuk ke dalamVan nya dan berlalu meninggalkan Valley dengan beberapa mobil milik Bodyguardnya. Di perjalanan Bourbon memeriksa berkas-berkas harta kekayaannya dan membilangnya dengan harta kekayaan Toyama. Senyum licik terus menghiasi wajahnya.

TIIINNNNN

Tiba-tiba sopir Bourbon mengerem mobilnya mendadak sehingga membuat pria itu kaget dan marah.

"HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Bourbon memukul kepala Sopirnya.

Dari luar mobil tampak geng bermotor mengelilingi mobil Bourbon dan menghajar habis-habisan Bodyguarnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang terjadi?!"kata Bourbon cemas mengunci rapat pintu mobilnya saat melihat Bodyguardnya yang ditumpuk di depan mobil dengan keadaan pingsan.

PRANG

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari geng motor itu memecahkan kaca mobil Bourbon bagian belakang, sehingga pecahannya mengenai wajah Bourbon.

"Argh! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"teriak Bourbon melindungi wajahnya dengan lengannya.

"SUPIR BODOH! AYO CEPAT JALAN!"teriak Bourbon kepada sopirnya. Tapi tak disangka-sangka, sopir itu menoleh kebelakang dan membuka topinya.

"Kau masih ingat denganku bukan?"

"Kau?" desis Bourbon saat melihatternyata pria itu adalah Heiji.

DUG

Heiji langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke hidung Bourbon sehingga membuat hidung mancung pria itu berdarah.

"Heiji! Kami sudah menghabisi semuanya, sekarang tinggal giliranmu." ujar Shinichi dari luar jendela mobil. Heiji mengangguk dan membuka kunci pintu lalu keluar. Bourbon tampak ketakutan dan tidak mau keluar. Tapi Shinichi dan Heiji menariknya keluar dengan paksa. Setibanya di luar Heiji langsung menghantam kepala Bourbon dengan tinjunya, sehingga membuat pria itu terjatuh ke jalanan.

"Urgh! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau ingin masuk penjara hah?" teriak Bourbon marah.

Heiji berdiri kokoh dihadapan Bourbon yang terduduk di jalanan.

"Kau bisa licik, maka aku akan lebih licik. Tidak akan ku biarkan kau menikahi wanita yang ku cintai." ujar Heiji kesal.

"Tsk. Cinta. Kau pikir kau bisa hidupdengan Cinta?! Kalau hanya mengandalkan cinta, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENCARI GADISITU! HARTA AYAHNYA ADALAH SEGALANYA! MENJADI ORANG TERKAYA ITULAH KEHIDUPAN!BUKAN CINTA CINTA! HAHAHA.." teriak Bourbon tertawa membahana.

Heiji mengepal erat tinjunya.

"Kurang ajar kau!"

"HEIJI! SUDAHLAH!" Shinichi menahan tubuh Heiji yang hendak memukul Bourbon lagi. Bourbon hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak merasa menang.

"Ayo, kita harus pergi." Shinichi membawa Heiji pergi bersama teman-teman mereka lainnya. Bourbon bangkit dari duduknya,

"PENGECUT KAU! AKU LAH YANG MENANGDASAR PENGECUT! AKU AKAN MENJADI YANG TERKAYAA! TERKAYA KAU DENGAR ITU!"teriak Bourbon melihat Heiji yang sudah berlalu kompoian dengan kawan-kawannya.

.

.

Di hari Pernikahan Kazuha,

Kazuha tampak duduk lesu dengan pakaian pengantin yang indah berbalut warna putih bersih. Wajahnya cemberut ingin melawan takdir untuk tidak menikah dengan pria yang dibencinya itu. Toyama pundatang menghampiri putrinya itu.

"Anakku, sekarang sudah waktunya."

Kazuha menghela nafas dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia menggandeng tangan Toyama untuk melakukan resepsi pernikahan. Tapi sebelumnya ia mengamati ruangan tunggu itu, ingin rasanya ia kembali kesaat dulu dimana Shinichi datang memberinya sepatu padahal ia sedang memakai pakaian pengantin. Dalam kebingungan tiba-tiba Heiji ikut datang dan membawanya kabur melarikan diri dari pernikahan yang sama.

Tes

Tanpa terasa air mata Kazuha terjatuh ke lantai. Ia terpaksa mengikuti ayahnya yang menggandengnya ke altar pengikatan janji suci.

Dengan diiringin musik pernikahan, Kazuha berjalan dengan anggunnya didampingi sang ayah menuju pengantin pria yang sudah menunggunya. Semua tamu menyambut kedatangan Kazuha dan terpikat akan kecantikan pengantin wanita yang berkulit bersih itu. Namun tak sama seperti pengantin lainnya, bukan senyuman bahagia yang terpapar di wajahnya, tapi tangisan dan kemurungan hatilah yang ia rasakan. Sampailah langkahnya dihadapan Bourbon, sang calon pengantin. Toyama melepas gandengan tangannya dan kembali berdiri di tempatnya. Kini tinggal Bourbon dan Kazuha yang siap mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

"Apakah kau berjanji, untuk sehidup semati dengan tuan Bourbon?"

Kazuha hanya diam menekurkan wajahnya. Pertanyaan Custodian itu tidak dijawabnya karena dalam lubuk hatinya terdalam tak ada niat tuk menikahi pria itu. Bourbon tampak tidak suka melihat Kazuha yang mengabaikan pertanyaan itu.

"_Ayo jawab!"_bisik Bourbon kesal.

"TIDAK!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecah sunyi di gedung pernikahan itu, sehingga membuat semua mata mencari sosok sumber suara. Tampaklah disana sosok pria dengan kokoh berdiri menentang pernikahan itu.

"Kau!"

"Heiji?" Kazuha terdiam shock dankaget melihat kedatangan Heiji, orang yang memang ditunggu-tunggu kedatangannya sedari tadi. Ia tidak menyangka pria itu akan benar-benar datang,lagi.

Bourbon menoleh ke arah Kazuha yang tampak shock dan terharu dengan kedatangan Heiji. Bourbon melempa rpandangan ke Toyama yang juga tampak kaget. Mengerti dengan maksud pandangan Bourbon, Toyama langsung memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengusir Heiji, tapi lagi-lagi Heiji berteriak.

"DIAM! TOYAMA-SAN, teganya kau menikahkan anakmu dengan pria yang tidak mencintainya. Memangnya kau mau putri tunggalmu hidup dengan pria licik yang seperti pria itu!" bentak Heiji menunjuk Bourbon yang masih berdiri di panggung.

Toyama terdiam. Ia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau salah! Bourbon sangat mencintai anakku! Dia selalu menunggu nya dan mencarinya dengan berbagai cara. Kau lah yang tidak mencintai anakku!" teriak Toyama marah.

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau tidak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya." Heiji menepuk tangannya. Tiba-tiba muncullah Shinichi dari atas panggung, tepatnya dari belakang Bourbon. Semua mata pun kini beralih ke arah Shinichi. Shinichi memegang sebuah Recorder dan mendengarkannya ke semuanya.

"_Urgh! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau ingin masuk penjara hah?" _

"_Kau bisa licik, maka aku akan lebih licik. Tidak akan ku biarkan kaumenikahi wanita yang kucintai." _

"_Tsk. Cinta. Kau pikir kau bisa hidup dengan Cinta?! Kalau hanyamengandalkan cinta, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENCARI GADIS ITU! HARTA AYAHNYA ADALAHSEGALANYA! MENJADI ORANG TERKAYA ITULAH KEHIDUPAN! BUKAN CINTA CINTA!HAHAHA.." _

"_Kurang ajar kau!"_

"_HEIJI! SUDAHLAH! Ayo, kita harus pergi." _

"_PENGECUT KAU! AKU LAH YANG MENANG DASAR PENGECUT! AKU AKAN MENJADI YANGTERKAYAA! TERKAYA KAU DENGAR ITU"_

**TIT**

Shinichi mematikan rekaman itu. Semuaorang tampak shock dan kaget mendengarnya. Bourbon mengepal erat tangannya,sedangkan Toyama tampak marah memendam emosinya. Kazuha menutup mulutnya shock tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau masih percaya pria itu mencintai Putrimu?!" teriak Heiji kepada Toyama. Toyama hanya diam menghampiri Bourbon. Bourbon melangkah mundur untuk mengelak.

"Bodoh! Habisi mereka!" teriak Bourbon kepada anak buahnya. Tapi baru saja para anak buah Bourbon hendak menghajar pria-pria itu, tiba-tiba Polisi datang dan menggerebek Bourbon beserta anggotanya.

"HEI! APA-APAAN INI?!" teriak Bourbon tidak terima begitu saja ditangkap Polisi.

"Kami mendapat laporan bahwa andatelah melakukan penganiayaan dan percobaan pembunuhan kepada tuan Shinichi Kudo. Kami memiliki semua bukti dan hasil visum, anda dengan resmi kami tangkap." kata Polisi itu menggiring Bourbon keluar gedung.

"HEI! LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Bourbon dipaksa ikut. Suasana gedung pun menjadi ricuh, semua para tamu tampakkesal dan marah melihat kebejatan Bourbon.

Heiji masih terdiam di tempatnya,begitupun Kazuha yang masih berdiri di atas panggung. Toyama tampak menggeleng-geleng memegang kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah karena hampir saja tertipu muslihat Bourbon.

Shinichi yang berdiri disamping Kazuha mulai angkat bicara.

"Kazuha-chan, pria itu sangat bodoh." ucap Shinichi sedikit tertawa. Kazuha hanya terdiam dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Tak tahan melihat gadis itu menangis lagi, Heiji melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Kazuha. Seisi gedungpun terdiam menyaksikan moment tersebut.

"Kazuha," Heiji membelai rambut Kazuha dan menghapus air matanya. Kazuha semakin terisak dan memeluk Heiji erat. Spontan seisi gedung pun langsung berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Toyama ikut tersenyum dan ikut ambil bagian. Ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Custodian, lalu berdiri didekat Heiji.

"Terimakasih kau telah menyalamatkanku dan putriku. Tak kusangka kau benar-benar mencintainya. Menikahlah. Aku merestui kalian." ucap Toyama berbesar hati. Kazuha terdiam shock.

"Appa?"

Begitupun Heiji yang kaget dengan ucapan pria tua itu. Shinichi tersenyum bahagia. Sang Custodian mengambil tempat dan berdiri di antara Kazuha dan Heiji.

"Tuan Hattori Heiji, berjanjikah kauuntuk saling mencintai sampai maut memisahkan dengan nona Toyama Kazuha?"

Dengan senyuman dan anggukan, Heiji menjawab, "Ya."

"Nona Toyama Kazuha, bersediakah kau untukselalu setia dan sehidup semati dengan tuan Hattori Heiji?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." Kazuha mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Semua tamu pun langsung bersorak bahagia dan bertepuk tangan.

"Dengan ini, kalian resmi menjadisuami istri. Silahkan memasang cincin pernikahan kalian." Toyama memberi cincin pernikahan yang tadinya milik Bourbon ke Heiji. Heiji pun memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Kazuha dan begitupun Kazuha memasangnya ke jari Heiji. Lalu merekapun berciuman dengan hangatnya melambangkan cinta sejati mereka yang kembali bertaut manis.

Semua bertepuk tangan meriah. Toyama menangis senang. Shinichi hanya tertawa dan ikut menangis. Dari kejauhan,tampaklah Ran berdiri disana ikut bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum melepas masa lajang pria yang disukainya sejak dulu itu.

Heiji dan Kazuha selesai berciuman. Mereka tertawa dan berpelukan. Toyama memberi mereka rangkaian bunga. Saat bunga dilempar, Shinichi lah yang mendapatnya. Sehingga membuat semuanya tertawa riang dan bahagia.

"_Akhirnya, perjalanan panjang itu terbayarkan. Pengorbanan pun menorehkanhasil, cinta mereka berdua bertaut kembali. Takdir, menyatukan cinta sucimereka."_

Inilah Classic romance, selalu berakhir Bahagia.

**END**

**Oke, akhirnya selesai juga hehehe**

**Untuk kesalahpahaman Kazuha terhadap Heiji yang masuk ke Hotel bersama Ran tidak gw jelaskan. Karena Heiji pasti akan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya setelah pernikahan mereka. Kalau sebenarnya ia sengaja melakukan hal itu agar Kazuha meninggalkannya dan Shinichi dibebaskan.**

**Oke, sekian dulu. Terimakasih ^^**


End file.
